Revealed goddess of sex and beauty
by rashmee
Summary: Revealed Goddess Everything changed on Ama's 18th birthday (Bella's daughter) when she realized that something's wrong with her.Her Black Colored creepy eyes changed into Shining Green. Her ALWAYS-LIFELESS-DRY-LIPS turned into BLOOD RED-JUICY-LIPS A lot more strange things started happening to her and she revealed a hidden goddess of sex and beauty in her.


Eighteenth birthday

Phone rings,  
'Hello?' I received call  
'Happy birthday my little angel'

Oh its mom, and wow I forgot my birthday again, great! But why should i remember it, there's nothing special in my life that i should celebrate my birthday, i am just a 40kg burdening object over this earth, with high powered spectacles.

"Thanks mom"

"Aww sweety what happened? Aren't you happy? Come on baby its your eighteenth birthday, party hard with your friends."

"Well mom i m fine don't worry"

"Ama? Are you sure?"

"Yeah MOM and gotta go, i am getting late for the college, bye"

"Okay fine, take care"

So what's the time. I wore my specs to look the watch on my study table  
What's wrong with these specs  
Why all things are hazy, NO not again!  
A month ago i bought these specs, i can't afford a new one  
My inner soul who just looks like me pale, clumsy and skinny with half moon rimmed glasses says to me  
'Don't worry Ama, u can manage, its just a matter of working over time in Mrs. Jones cafe.'  
Yeah over time, i work in a cafe, its my part time job.

I put the glasses over the table, hey wait a sec i can see without specs  
Wow amazing  
My inner Ama was giving me U-MUST-BE-JOKING look  
No really i can see without specs  
Great. Yippee  
And the happiness fades away when my inner Ama pointed towards the clock  
Oh shit its 8.30 i m late  
Run Ama run  
I rushed towards bathroom  
Without looking into mirror i brushed my teeth and took bath  
And without wasting even a single second i run to college  
OH shit shit shit  
Mr Cooper has already started his English class.

"Ms. Swan you are late, wait outside the class unless i finish up " Mr. Cooper scolded me

Wow what a nice start of the day in the college  
I walk out of the class and decided to go to cafeteria  
I sit on my regular table in the corner of the cafe  
Keep my head down

"Ama...Ama, hey babes what's up?"

I looked up and its Rebecca, my one and only friend. Wow today she's looking gorgeous,  
And then my inner conscious roll her eyes on me, 'stupid she always looks gorgeous'

"Hey Rebecca!"

"Happy birthday darling"

"You remember? Thanks anyway."

"You're looking different" she says

I roll my eyes

"Different? ME? JOKE OF THE DAY"

"seriously, wait a minute, you're having contact lens? your eyes are of green color, You have put the make up for the first time, your bloody red lipstick is looking so seductive. In short baby you are looking so sexy.

"S-S-SEXY? me? Come on Rebecca, stop pulling my legs, i don't know what are you talking about?"

"And you stop behaving weird, its okay, so what if you put on makeup, there's nothing wrong in it, and you are looking so beautiful"

And then suddenly i hear really soft seductive and velvet voice, warning me  
"Watch out, Amaaya...!"

Its Christian Stewart, the most handsome and the richest guy of the college, with golden eyes and glossy chocolaty hair. He's single and nearly every girl of the college will die to b his date. Although i don't have any interest in him because I know i am not his type of girl, he deserve a beautiful goddess. NOT ME.  
But how he knows my name?

And within a fraction of seconds, a football hit my head from behind, and as a result i hit my head on table.

"Aaaoo, it hurts"

Then i listen Rebecca calling me.  
"Ama...ama, hey babes what's up?"

I looked up, its Rebecca, what happened to her?

"Hey" i said

"Happy birthday darling"

"Thanks"  
Why she is repeating all this?

"You're looking different" she says  
Holy cow whats wrong with her?

"I..i don't understand." Finally I started and she cut me in between.

"wait a minute, you're having contact lens? your eyes are of green color, You have put the make up for the first time, your bloody red lipstick is looking so seductive. In short baby you are looking so sexy. "

"Hey hey hey... Take some breath, what's going on, why are you saying this again, you already told me about this a minute ago." I said

"What are you talking about?" She says

Then again I listen that warning sound of Christian.  
"Watch out Amaaya"

This time i automatically catch the ball coming to me from behind,

And everyone in the cafe was staring me.

"Wow what was that?"  
My inner conscious asked me with her widened eyes.

Hello everyone, this is my first attempt to write a story  
Please tell me how is it?  
Is it good? Or bad?  
Any drawbacks?  
Please leave your precious reviews to help me out and tell me whether i should continue this or not  
Thanks


End file.
